


New Friendships

by creepy_shetan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Double Dating, Female Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky get ready for a night out on the town. Who says Avengers and X-Men can't get along?</p><p>(Originally posted 2014/6/30 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friendships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/gifts).



“It’ll be nice to be around people our own age,” Steve said while tucking in his shirt.

“What’s sad is they’re _still_ younger than us, but _look_ \--“

“-- _Bucky_ ,” Steve cut in, giving him a disapproving look he knew Bucky could see in the mirror. Steve didn’t need to remind Bucky that they were robbed of growing old together, let alone that they were plain lucky to be alive and together in the first place.

“They all can’t be like Raven... or that Logan guy,” Steve continued, his lips noticeably curving downward a little as he said the other man’s name.

Bucky turned away from the mirror and retrieved a pair of cufflinks from the dresser.

“Did you get a weird feeling you’d met him before, too?” he asked over his shoulder.

“No,” Steve replied before mumbling under his breath, “It was more like a scary feeling that you and he would have a lot in common.”

“I heard that, y’know,” Bucky said as he finished with his shirtsleeves, using a deceivingly light tone which usually meant to Steve that he’d pay for his comment sooner rather than later.

Steve held up his hands in surrender, apology forthcoming, but he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Are you guys decent in there?”

Recognizing Natasha’s voice, Bucky kept eye contact with Steve as he stepped past him and over to the door. He leaned a hand on it, his metal arm outstretched.

“You still have to say it.”

Steve stepped in close to Bucky and held his warm hand in his.

“I’m sorry,” Steve whispered, leaning in to nuzzle Bucky’s cheek. Bucky shifted a little to speak into Steve’s ear.

“Later,” he whispered back, and then moved away from the door to allow Steve to open it. Steve mentally thanked Natasha for her good timing and forced himself not to think about what could happen later that night. He knew that Natasha’s keen eyes would see even a light blush.

“Finally,” Natasha sighed. “Raven’s here. She said they’re waiting for you downstairs.”

She looked past Steve and nodded to Bucky, who acted like he was surprised to see her. Steve wasn’t sure why he did little things like that, but he thought maybe Bucky pretended he couldn’t hear people from a mile away for the same reason he did it.

“Oh, good, it’s you. Stark Junior has been...” Bucky glanced at Steve and rethought his choice of words, “... _hovering_ lately.”

“Well, ‘Stark Junior’ has been lonely lately. JARVIS told me that Colonel Rhodes hung up on him Tuesday and hasn’t answered Tony’s calls since then. With his girlfriend out of town for an extra two days with Happy and his boyfriend spending most of his time with Dr. McCoy, you two are currently his best options for human interaction.”

Steve sighed in a long-suffering manner, but he was smiling when he next spoke. 

“Even JARVIS is getting tired of him, I think... Well, I understand why Tony doesn’t want to be around you, but why not Clint or Thor?”

The way Natasha laughed at the question made Steve and Bucky exchange looks. She waved her hand dismissively.

“I’ll fill you in later. Right now, you two need to get going. Raven and I will ride down with you.”

Bucky and Steve grabbed their coats -- Bucky grabbed a pair of gloves as well -- and followed Natasha to the elevator. Raven, who was a brunette version of her “usual self” today, smiled and winked.

“Nice to see you again, Raven,” Steve greeted politely while Bucky simply acknowledged her with a nod. “Where are you two off to tonight, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Hmm,” Raven tapped her chin. “I’m thinking Mediterranean. You up for some hummus, Tasha?”

Raven’s smile was innocent, but her eyes were sharp and devious as she looked at Natasha.

“I hate you,” Natasha replied flatly. The elevator doors opened with a ping and she was the first into it.

“Okay, how about Thai?” Raven asked with a short laugh, following her inside.

As the two women discussed where to eat, often breaking into the local language of the cuisine’s originating country, Bucky and Steve stood silently behind them in the wide elevator and pulled on their coats. Steve stopped Bucky from wearing the gloves just yet, though, by interlocking his fingers with Bucky’s metal ones. Bucky glanced over and parted his lips like he wanted to say something, but upon seeing the honest look in Steve’s eyes he simply gripped Steve’s hand back.

Once they were on the ground floor, Natasha and Raven said their farewells and as they walked toward the front doors they waved to two men dressed in similar business casual attire as Steve and Bucky.

“Good evening,” Charles said warmly as they approached. Erik stood to greet them as well.

Steve only then let go of Bucky’s hand so that he could shake those of the two semi-retired teachers. Bucky stiffly did the same. He couldn’t help being wary around people who could read his mind or who could rip his arm off with little effort, but he was slowly getting used to these two in particular. If Charles or Erik noticed his behavior, they didn’t outwardly react to it. Inwardly, however... Bucky remembered an offhand mention of them sometimes speaking telepathically, and he’d been looking for some sort of tell in either of them ever since. He was partly impressed and partly irritated that he hadn’t seen one yet. (Conversely, when Steve heard about the connection, he had smiled, said something fond, and thought little more of it.)

“Shall we?” Erik said quietly, gesturing for Steve and Bucky to go first.

Behind them, Erik and Charles shared a glance.

 _’He almost caught you that time, Charles,’_ Erik thought.

 _’He’s just like you, you know: insufferably paranoid,’_ Charles teasingly thought back.

 _’It’s good he has someone similar to you, then: unbearably trusting,’_ Erik replied dryly.

Just then, Bucky turned back to look at them for a long moment. Steve glanced back too, confused, and then took hold of Bucky’s arm which drew his attention again to the waiting car ahead of them.

Laughter echoed in the two mutants’ linked minds as Erik squeezed Charles’ shoulder and winked.

 _’We’re not so much alike,’_ Erik thought after a beat, a mixture of emotions accompanying his words.

 _’I know, Erik.’_ Charles replied soothingly. He slightly tilted his head to the side. _‘In fact... He sometimes reminds me of Logan.’_

This time, Erik chuckled outwardly, which earned him an accusatory glare from Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: MCU/X-Men (movieverse), any + any, _I can tell that we are gonna be friends._  
>  The theme: Free for all (none/any)  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/530782.html?thread=76039774#t76039774).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... I don't usually write any of these characters (Erik in particular rarely cooperates with me T_T), so I apologize if any seem horribly OOC. The vague, conflict-free, possibly-post-XM:DoFP happy place in which this is set probably doesn't help, lol.
> 
> Oh, and don't worry about Tony. Bruce would logically point out that Tony and Hank could be friends, too. ~_^


End file.
